The Liar/Gallery
While helping a planet's inhabitants evacuate from a volcano, Wander notices the only ones left to save are a family of birds, who are trapped on it. Sylvia refuses to believe this will work, so Wander convinces her to think positive. Evacuation S1e17a Island planet.jpg S1e17a Mt. Krackyourbigtoa establishing shot.jpg S1eTheLiar Wander holding a tiki.jpg S1e17a Bartender mixes a drink 2.jpg S1e17a Sylvia gives one finger.jpg S1e17a Sylvia taps on the table.jpg S1e17a Sylvia just before Mount Kracky could blow her up.jpg S1e17a Sylvia Whoof!.jpg S1e17a Wander giving leis.jpg S1e17a Wander Lovely day for a mass evacuation!.jpg S1e17a Wander Watch your step!.jpg S1e17a Wander Here you go.jpg S1e17a Mt. Krackyourbigtoa.jpg S1e17a Sylvia carrying more tiki creatures.jpg S1e17a Wander gasps for air.png S1e17a Wander appears.jpg S1e17a Bartender mixes a drink 3.jpg S1e17a Bartender releasing the drink.jpg S1e17a Bartender pouring the drink.jpg S1e17a Bartender putting the straw.jpg S1e17a Bartender putting the umbrella.jpg S1e17a Sylvia gives bartender a quarter.jpg S1e17a Sylvia sighs.jpg S1e17a Sylvia saving an entire species.jpg S1e17a Sylvia doom deserves a little RandR.jpg S1e17a Sylvia Right partner.jpg S1e17a Wander swiming background.jpg S1e17a Sylvia finding Wander.jpg S1e17a Sylvia looking for Wander.jpg S1e17a Wander finding Wander 2.jpg S1e17a Sylvia Partner.jpg S1e17a Sylvia hears Wander from far away.jpg S1e17a Wander '' We did not save everyone!!.jpg S1e17a Wander swimming up to the volcano.jpg S1e17a Sylvia moves her drink.jpg S1e17a Sylvia ''Wait for me, tiny umbrella.jpg S1e17a Sylvia about to speed away.jpg S1e17a Sylvia following Wander.jpg Birds Need Help S1e17a Title card.png S1e17a Sylvia '' This place is gonna pop its cork any minute! .jpg S1e17a Wander '' But Sylvia ''.jpg S1e17a Wander '' look ''.jpg S1e17a Wander pointing to the bird family.jpg S1e17a Bird family.jpg S1e17a Sylvia '' Ah, so you are nuts ''.jpg S1e17a Wander '' We can't just leave them! ''.jpg S1e17a Wander '' They're too cute ''.jpg S1e17a Wander '' to perish in a pool of hot magma! ''.jpg S1e17a Wander '' Don't worry, little guys! ''.jpg S1e17a Wander '' I know things seem bleak now ''.jpg S1e17a Wander '' No one shall ''.jpg S1e17a Wander '' die this day! ''.jpg S1e17a Wander finishes his speech.jpg S1e17a Wander and Sylvia noticing the eruption.jpg S1e17a Mt. Krackyourbigtoa erupts.jpg S1e17a Sylvia '' Wander it's impossible ''.jpg S1e17a Sylvia '' We can't do it! ''.jpg A Positive Can-do-titude S1e17a Wander sniffs.jpg S1e17a Wander '' Eww ''.jpg S1e17a Wander '' You smell that ''.jpg S1e17a Sylvia '' Oh you mean ''.jpg S1e17a Sylvia '' hot liquid death ''.jpg S1e17a Lava explodes.jpg S1e17a Wander '' No ''.jpg S1e17a Wander sniffs 2.jpg S1e17a Wander '' It smells like ''.jpg S1e17a Wander '' a big pile of ''.jpg S1e17a Wander '' Can't- ''.jpg S1e17a Wander '' doo-doo ''.jpg S1e17a Wander '' Woooowee! ''.jpg S1e17a Wander '' Come on Syl! ''.jpg S1e17a Wander '' how many times do I gotta tell ya ''.jpg S1e17a Wander '' Anything is possible ''.jpg S1e17a Wander '' with a pep in your step ''.jpg S1e17a Wander doing a step.jpg S1e17a Wander makes a big smile for Sylvia.jpg S1e17a Wander '' What you need ''.jpg S1e17a Wander '' is a positive ''.jpg S1e17a Wander fisting.jpg S1e17a Wander fisting 2.jpg S1e17a Wander and Sylvia seeing the explosion.jpg S1e17a Huge explosion.jpg S1e17a Wander '' Observe ''.jpg S1e17a Wander climbing up the tree.jpg S1e17a The perch slightly removes.jpg S1e17a Wander climbing up the tree 3.jpg S1e17a Wander climbing to the bird family.jpg S1e17a Wander '' .) I have complete and total confidence ''.jpg S1e17a Wander '' thus saving them from a burny lava-y demise ''.jpg S1e17a Wander about to take the nest off the branch.jpg S1e17a Wander taking the nest.jpg S1e17a Mother bird squawks angrily.jpg S1e17a Mother bird zaps Wander.jpg Down the Volcano S1eTheLiar Wander '' Can-do-di-tude ''.png S1eTheLiar Wander '' Sylvia ''.png S1eTheLiar Wander '' --starts with a single step ''.jpg S1eTheLiar Wander '' The path of positive thinking ''.jpg S1eTheLiar Wander starts his speech.jpg Inside the Volcano S1e17a Wander and Sylvia slide into the volcano.jpg S1e17a Wander and Sylvia slide into the volcano 2.jpg S1e17a Wander and Sylvia slide into the volcano 3.jpg S1e17a Wander and Sylvia inside the volcano.jpg S1e17a baby bird coming to Wander.jpg S1e17a Wander '' Scaredy! ''.jpg S1e17a Wander '' We're so happy we found you here! ''.jpg S1e17a Wander and Scaredy.jpg S1e17a Inside Mt. Krackyourbigtoa.jpg S1e17a Wander and Sylvia along with the birds inside the volcano.jpg S1e17a Rocks falling down.jpg S1e17a Wander and Sylvia sees lava splash.jpg S1e17a Sylvia attempts to comfort the birds.jpg S1e17a Lava splashes closure to Sylvia and the birds.jpg S1e17a Mother bird gets angry.jpg S1e17a Mother bird zaps Sylvia.jpg S1e17a A falling rock coming to crush Wander.jpg S1e17a Wander attempts to run from the falling rocks.jpg S1e17a Wander attempts to run from the falling rocks 2.jpg S1e17a Wander attempts to run from the falling rocks 3.jpg S1e17a Wander about to grab the birds.jpg S1e17a Sylvia '' Wander! ''.jpg S1e17a Sylvia gets zapped.jpg S1e17a Wander hanging from the ledge.jpg S1e17a Wander holding the babies.jpg S1e17a Sylvia jumps off the rock.jpg S1e17a Sylvia pulls Wander.jpg S1e17a Wander '' Were saved! ''.jpg S1e17a Volcano obstacles through the crater.jpg S1e17a Volcano obstacles through the crater 2.jpg S1e17a Volcano obstacles through the crater 3.jpg S1e17a Volcano obstacles through the crater 4.jpg S1e17a Volcano obstacles through the crater 5.jpg S1e17a The crater of the volcano.jpg S1e17a Sylvia '' these little guys ''.jpg S1e17a Sylvia '' can't make a jump like that ''.jpg S1e17a Sylvia '' I told you this was impossible! ''.jpg S1e17a Wander fisting his hands.jpg S1e17a Wander '' The chasm between can-do-titude ''.jpg S1e17a Wander '' and give-uppity-ness ''.jpg S1e17a Wander '' may be wide ''.jpg S1e17a Wander '' But I believe ''.jpg S1e17a Wander '' You can bridge ''.jpg S1e17a Wander '' that gap! ''.jpg S1e17a Sylvia '' Wait, what now ''.jpg S1e17a Wander pointing Sylvia.jpg S1e17a Wander pointing the gap.jpg S1e17a Sylvia attempts to bridge the gap.jpg S1e17a Sylvia notices eruption under her.jpg S1e17a Sylvia turns to Wander.jpg S1e17a Wander about to make puppy eyes.jpg S1e17a Wander with puppy eyes.png S1e17a Sylvia ''no no no.jpg S1e17a Wander and the birds making puppy eyes.jpg S1e17a Sylvia bridging the gap.jpg S1e17a Wander '' Sylvia got it right .jpg S1e17a Wander '' You just have to look deep ''.jpg S1e17a Wander '' find that spark in yourselves! ''.jpg S1e17a Sylvia '' Just hurry! ''.jpg S1e17a Wander '' Sorry! ''.jpg S1e17a Lava explosion behind Sylvia.jpg S1e17a Wander '' Meh! I'm gonna pick up your kids, see ''.jpg S1e17a Wander '' And you're not gonna like it, see ''.jpg S1e17a Wander jumps.png S1e17a Wander runs.jpg S1e17a The birds following Wander.jpg S1e17a The birds following Wander 2.jpg S1e17a More rumbles.png S1e17a Sylvia and Wander with the birds about to fall.jpg S1e17a Sylvia trying to reach the gap.jpg S1e17a young bird falling down.jpg S1e17a Sylvia saves the bird.jpg S1e17a Sylvia uses her tail to reach the gap.jpg S1e17a Other birds falling.jpg S1e17a Wander catches the birds using his hat.jpg S1e17a Wander '' Gotcha ''.jpg S1e17a Wander gets zapped.jpg S1e17a Wander gets zapped 2.jpg S1e17a Wander gets zapped 3.jpg S1e17a Sylvia catches Wander with her teeth.jpg S1e17a Sylvia's tail.jpg S1e17a Sylvia's begin to unhandling the gap.jpg S1e17a Sylvia's tail almost unhold the gap.jpg S1e17a Sylvia notices her tail can't hold it.jpg S1e17a Sylvia '' I can't hold ''.jpg S1e17a Sylvia sweats.jpg S1e17a Sylvia and Wander along with the birds.jpg S1e17a Floor underneath them revealed.jpg S1e17a Sylvia lets Wander go.jpg S1e17a Wander and Sylvia '' Phew! ''.jpg S1e17a A piece of the floor breaks off.jpg S1e17a Overview of the falls.jpg S1e17a Wander correcting '' Alan.jpg S1e17a Sylvia '' Alan .jpg S1e17a Wander shaking Sylvia.jpg S1e17a Alan getting far away.jpg S1e17a Sylvia '' But he's too far! ''.jpg S1e17a Wander '' Alan, I know everything seems bleak ''.jpg S1e17a Wander gets zapped 4.jpg S1e17a Wander '' OW! but you've gotta channel ''.jpg S1e17a Wander '' that positive power in ''.jpg S1e17a Wander gets zapped again.jpg S1e17a Wander '' OW! ''.jpg S1e17a Sylvia '' Are you crazy ''.jpg S1e17a Wander pointing Alan.jpg S1e17a Wander making a fist.jpg S1e17a Lava exploding behind Wander.jpg S1e17a Wander along with the family of birds.jpg Lava Surfing S1e17a Wander hears crack sounds.jpg S1e17a Wander notices cracks.jpg S1e17a The floor cracks.jpg S1e17a Wander, Sylvia and the birds lava surfing.jpg S1e17a Wander, Sylvia and the birds begin to surf.jpg S1e17a S1e17a Wander, Sylvia and the birds lava surfing 2.jpg S1e17a Wander yelping.jpg S1e17a Wander looks up.jpg S1e17a Volcano stalagmites.jpg S1e17a Wander '' What do you call that pointy thing that hangs down from a cave ''.jpg S1e17a Sylvia '' Not the best time for a geology quiz ''.jpg S1e17a Wander '' Just wondering if I should yell ''.jpg S1e17a Wander '' Grab onto that stalagmite! ''.jpg S1e17a Wander '' or ''.jpg S1e17a Wander points to stalactite.jpg S1e17a Stalactite.jpg S1e17a Stalactite up to the crater.jpg S1e17a Crater of the volcano 2.jpg S1e17a Sylvia breaks off a piece of the rock with her tail.jpg S1e17a Sylvia breaks off a piece of the rock with her tail 2.jpg S1e17a Rocks begins to break.jpg S1e17a Sylvia '' Everybody hang on! ''.jpg S1e17a a piece of stalagmite falling to them.jpg S1e17a Sylvia lets the other piece of rock away.jpg S1e17a Sylvia turning the rock.jpg S1e17a Wander and Sylvia surfs the magma.jpg S1e17a Sylvia passing through the stalagmites.jpg S1e17a Sylvia passing through the stalagmites 2.jpg S1e17a Upper view of Wander, Sylvia and the birds.jpg S1e17a Stalagmite.jpg S1e17a Stalagmite piece begins to fall.jpg S1e17a a piece of stalagmite falling to them.jpg S1e17a Wander, Sylvia and the birds surfing.jpg S1e17a A big lava wave splashes behind them.jpg S1e17a Lava wave begins to surge them.jpg S1e17a Wander along with others floating in the air.jpg S1e17a Wander gets zapped 5.jpg S1e17a Wander gets zapped 6.jpg S1e17a Wander holding the young birds.jpg S1e17a Wander gets zapped 7.jpg S1e17a Wander '' Mama.jpg S1e17a Wander gets zapped 8.jpg S1e17a Sylvia '' get ready ''.jpg S1e17a Wander and Sylvia jump off the board.jpg S1e17a Wander, Sylvia and the birds fly to the stalactite.jpg S1e17a Wander, Sylvia and the birds fly to the stalactite 2.jpg S1e17a Sylvia looking downwards.jpg S1e17a Magma falling through the lava.jpg S1e17a Wander and the birds watching the magma being fired.jpg "I can't do it!" S1e17a Wander starts a song.png S1e17a Wander standing before birds.png S1e17a Wander takes hat off.png S1e17a Banjo flies out of Wander's hat.png S1e17a Spinning banjo.png S1e17a Wander holding banjo - close up.png S1e17a Wander singing to the birds.png S1e17a Wander singing to the birds 2.png S1e17a Sylvia during Wander's song.png S1e17a Wander singing next to Sylvia.png S1e17a Wander singing the climax.png S1e17a Wander ends the song.png S1e17a Lava exploding behind Sylvia.jpg S1e12b_Sylvia,_Wander_and_the_bird_familty_holding_onto_a_stalagmite.jpg Epilogue S1e17a Title card 2.png 'To return to the episode summary for " ", click here.''' Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries